Computer and software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications that help them write, calculate, organize, prepare presentations and reports, and the like. Project management applications, for example, allow users to create reports from data retrieved using SQL queries which directly access a project database. However, with the advent of “cloud-based” computing, user access to server platforms for retrieving data is provided remotely on a software as a service basis from the cloud. As a result, these users no longer have direct access to required databases (e.g., SQL databases) which are typically utilized for retrieving data and generating reports. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.